


Jumin x MC - Sleepy Sex.

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, martial bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: Prompt: Sleepy sex || Religion Kink || Mirror SexWarning: Fingering, sleepy sex, marital bliss, vaginal sex, internal cumshot, Me just being weak for a new man, references to Jumin story-line and plot.Note: 2nd to last piece for Kinktober from @alloveroliver, please accept sweet tender Jumin as apologies for Pet-play Jumin.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Kudos: 53





	Jumin x MC - Sleepy Sex.

The autumn breeze blew outside, sweeping fallen leaves from the floor and swirling them around the air. Trees rustled and branches swayed, couples wrapped up in warm coats and wool scarves matched with gloves to keep warm in the hazy glow of the morning sun. A thin layer of frost, barely visible to the eye, settled across the grass. Making it glisten in the rising sun’s light. 

But the slowly waking up of outside caused no stir for a couple in bed. Too busy embraced in sleep to notice the changes going on out in the world. Too lost in their own blissful paradise to acknowledge anything else but themselves. 

The Manor House was silent apart from the gentle noise of breath softening, Jumin slowly stirring awake. A natural for him to be up early due to Elizabeth the Thirds feeding schedule but this time, he stayed exactly where he was. Pulling his lover, whose back was curled into his chest, tighter towards him and burying his nose in the crook of her neck. In-hailing and savouring her scent, rose perfume mixed with lingering wine, the scent of her was his favourite. The scent of home, warmth, love and protection. 

The arm around her waist kept her close as she mumbled slightly, a tiny yawn escaping her lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open. The floor to ceiling curtains draped shut, allowing only a teasing peak of the light outside into the room. A ‘Good Morning’ was muffled into the pillow as she shifted back, no inch of separation between them. 

“Good morning Mrs.Han,” Softly whispered, followed by lips pressed to the crook of her neck. Earning a deeply content smile from the corner of her lips as the arm around her waist squeezed her waist slightly.

“It still feels strange being called that,” Her voice a little hoarse, drifting in between the realm of sleep and being awake. 

“You have the rest of your life to get used to it,” He hummed, his matching smile visible against her neck. The light scratch of his barely visible stubble rubbing against her skin, a flood of soft giggles leaving her lips each time it tickled against her.

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” His left arm over her waist lifted to find her left hand, intertwining his fingers over hers just beneath her chin. A fresh set of gold wedding bands both on their rings fingers, placed under twenty fours ago in an extravagant affair in front of close friends and family. A little over a year of being together, they had married in the glow of the fall sunset beside the lake of the stately manner. 

Jumin had never been looking for love, he’d never even been looking for a relationship. Whenever anyone, _his father_ , would press into the matter of his love life he would shut them down instantly. He cared none for the rumours spread by the media of his sexuality, the teasing of his friends, the snarky comments by his father. All he cared for was himself, his working effort and most importantly Miss Elizabeth the Third. 

That was until _she_ came into his life…

A joyous whirlwind of emotions, bringing a new way to view life to his normally bleak world. She brought colours into his world, teaching him over message and voice calls how optimistic life can be without having full control. How to let loose on the grip of holding the reins so tight. She supported him through the rocky road of the pushing ‘engagement’ between him and Sarah, supported him to finally stand up to his father, the running away of Elizabeth. Helping him to cope with his emotions rather than perusing through regretful and dominating actions to keep in charge of everything in his life. 

Their involvement in each other’s life and relationship developed rapidly within the first two weeks of her entering his life, staying at his for safety before the RFA party causing great concern for the others. Only they had the most wonderful of evenings, sharing a bottle of wine in front of open fire whilst engaging life stories and personal moments. Jumin went as red as the vintage wine in his hand when she kissed his cheek to say goodnight, mind and emotions racing from dusk till dawn. Minute by minute she became of importance to his life, the night she stayed with him was the night that he released how he felt. That she was the one for him, the only woman to be interested in him and not his money or father. 

They finally became a couple at the RFA event the following days after, Jumin unable to hold himself back. Breaking his normal composter as he came clean without how he felt, how she had affected him and stirred feelings in him that he’d never felt before. She responded with her own reciprocal feelings, her lips meeting his on the outside balcony. The party seemed miles away rather than just behind the closer doors as they lost themselves in each other. Jumin finally breaking apart to tell her, “I think… Miss. Elizabeth and I would like it if you would could our home, yours”. She moved in with him that night. 

“Say it again,” She sighed softly, giggling to feel his lips press against the base of her neck. One of his favourite hidden places to kiss her. 

“You looked even more beautiful than ever yesterday,” His lips moving up her neck. “Simply exquisite,”. His lips found the soft spot beneath her ear as nuzzled her hair out of the way with his face. She let out a pleasant hum, her eyes falling onto the sheer white dress she had worn. Skin tight bodice with lace trailing from her shoulders down to her wrists, a flowing silk skirt that touched the ground. A price tag that made her eyes water, but Jumin insisted he would pay whatever for the wedding. That her happiness was worth every penny. Not that she demanded or wanted a big white wedding, all she wanted was him and all he wanted was her.

“You looked rather handsome yourself Mr.Han,” Unable to hold back the gasp in her throat as he moved back down to her neck. Lips pressing over and over until they sucked down on a spot, a spot he knew made her knees weak. 

Letting go off her left hand to push the blankets keeping them warm away, settling his hand on top of her thigh which was pushed up against his. “It seems such a shame to waste such a beautiful outfit,” A slight drop of his normal soft voice to be replaced with a huskier tone. His reference to the silk nightgown she was wearing, crystal white with trimmed lace over her breasts and settling just beneath her thighs. Whilst they’d been intimate many a time in their relationship, _practice for the wedding night as Zen would cheekily refer to it_. The couple was still to consummate their marriage. The mixture of high excitement and aged wine caused them both to fall asleep in each other’s embrace. 

_A different type of martial bliss than what was expected._

“What do you say we take full advantage of it…” A rock of hips against her making her gasp at the hardness pressing against her. His fingertips tracing up her thigh and disappearing under the material of her night gown. A boldness and need that grew with his confidence during their relationship. Slowly pushing the material up, exposing her bareness underneath causing a low growl from her husband. His hand curling over her front to settle between her slightly parted thighs. Deft fingers teasing brushing over her sex to already feel the wetness of her slit, still in complete awe to feel how wet she already was from his teasing touches, simple words and gentle kisses, “ _Mrs.Han_ ,”.

“-Jumin!” A gasp filling the quiet air, a finger coaxed in her arousal being pushed into her, another following shortly after. Continuing to kiss and gently nip over her neck, leaving the faintest trail of bites upon her skin- he was never a fan of leaving large physical marks upon her. His fingers continued to work inside her, pulling out every so often to circle over her clit before rejoining back inside her. His other hand curled beneath her body, tugging the dainty straps off her shoulders to free her breasts. The weight of them heavy in his palm, grasping with the feather like touches as he worked her slowly to climax. She came in gentle waves over his fingers, unable to stop his name falling from her mouth as hers hips jutted back. The added pressure of her bucking back against him caused low groans against her neck, ones that made her core tighten and her body shiver in anticipation with that was to come.

Neither of them were able to be apart any longer, her negligee tossed off her body quickly whilst Jumin stripped from his long pyjama top and trousers behind her. Resuming their position as skin pressed against skin, Jumin curling around her body from behind as they lay on their sides. Tiredness completely torn from either of them, the need to be one with their lover was empowering their thoughts. 

His already leaking head pressing against her core. Never had he had such physical urges, she brought out his inner primal needs. The desire to fill, to thrust, to _love_ was consistently on his mind. 

Slowly pushing into her, pulling out after every inch, savouring the way her body moulded to him. The grip of her walls before they loosened, each time he pulled out he thrusted in a little further until finally her dripping cunt swallowed him whole. Sheathing himself inside her, _inside his wife_. Raw. Unbridled passion. Lust. Every emotion of love coursing from their veins, skin tingling on fire with the slow rocking of his hips up against her, a steady rhythm falling into place. The bed giving away their morning passion, it squeaking alongside their breathless moans, as if trying to convey and capture the eternal love they had for each other inside its springs. 

“Jumin!” Her hand instinctively grabbing his wrist as he brought it to circle her clit once more, back arching off her chest. Hips rocking back against his, meeting his every thrust. The slow precision, the calculated angles, all overwhelming her senses as she felt her peak reaching within her once more. The mixture of emotions and his perfected knowledge of her body was too much, unable to hold back the sighs of pleasure, letting the empty room know just how good _her husband_ was too her.

‘I love you’ repeated over like a prayer from both of them, the hand cupping her breast rolling a nipple between his fingers. Her climax hitting her faster than expected, heavy waves of pleasure rolling across her body starting from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes. Unable to hold back as she shuddered in his hold, body curling at its peak.

Holding her as she trembled in his embrace, the soft sound of clapping skin ringing through the air paired with the quickening breaths of him against the shell of her ear. The low groan that followed, one final push of his hips against her until warmth flooded her. The pulse of him inside her as he gently gripped her waist to keep her flushed against him as he came. 

They stilled in position, for maybe a minute, maybe ten. Neither of them sure as they basked in their blissful afterglow, his arm back around her waist to keep her nestled close to him. Tender kisses with delicate doting words of affection were whispered to her shoulder. The ability to think blanked from their minds, lazing in the sweaty shine of their love. Until finally Jumin pulled himself out of her heat, turning her with a gleaming smile to rest his eyes upon his wife properly for the first time that morning. 

“Mmm, good morning you,” Her eyes half lidded, threatening to shut as she rested her head upon his broad chest, an arm instinctively coming to wrap around her. 

“I wonder how Elizabeth is coping without us, I hope assistant Kang is not over feeding her again,” Concern in his voice, his free hand pushing the hair stuck to his forehead off his face.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” A yawn followed, the warmth of the blanket pulled back to envelope them. The flirting temptation to sleep pulling them back into its embrace.

“Maybe I can ask her to bring her to the airport this afternoon, so we can say goodbye,”.

“Jumin…” Pressing her lips to his chest, eye’s finally shutting, “We’re going on our honeymoon, I’m more than positive Jaehee can look after her for us for two weeks,”.

“Your right… I already have a schedule set up so we can facetime her daily, I’m sure she’ll miss us. I can’t stand that she can’t come, maybe I should invest in cat friend hotels-”

“-Jumin,” She cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips, “No more worrying,”. He didn’t answer back, just turning his head slightly to watch her chest rise and fall. The finger to his lip moved to rest of his shoulder, sprawling over his chest as she drifted back off into a peaceful slumber. His lips curving into a euphoric smile, his world, his meaning for life, his everything, in a tranquil state of blissful contentment resting upon him.

Normally he would rise, dressing and preparing for the busy schedule of the day. But for now, he’d simply stay in bed a little while longer, ready to face the adventures of the day and the rest of his life with her by his side.


End file.
